


you've been on my mind, since the flood

by kinselllas



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Eventual Octavia Blake/Lincoln, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinselllas/pseuds/kinselllas
Summary: The dropship is knocked off-course and Bellamy is thrown into another dimension. Somewhat a Reincarnation AU, where all these amazing characters have come back to life in the 70's and are genuinely happy. All the events through the end of Season 3 happened in a parallel universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _"You just found me in the wrong universe. That’s all. This is, as they say, the darkest timeline. "_  
>   
>  Canon is the darkest timeline. 
> 
> Ultimately a Bellamy x Raven fic, but there will be some Bellamy/Anya and Bellamy/Costia, Bellamy+Lexa friendship. Also, a Costia x Lexa established relationship. More background revealed as story continues.  
> *Antonia Thomas inspired Costia.*

Bellamy wakes up with blood crusted on his eyelashes.

It's his blood, he's sure of that. His whole body aches, head throbbing and he pats his forehead to find a huge gash still open.

It's dark outside. And at this point, he's lived his whole life in the same darkness. Bellamy can barely make out tiny stars in the black sky.

There's ground beneath him. 

Earth is beneath him.

He hears a rustle of leaves a few feet away. The movements are quiet, getting closer. Reflex. Bellamy grabs his gun, and his wrist is too weak to raise it very high. High enough, at least. He doesn't bother aiming, cocks it and-

"Don't shoot," a girl's voice says.

Bellamy pauses for a moment before dropping the gun to his side. He probably would've missed anyway. 

She's carrying a small flashlight, not offering more than a quarter-sized visibility. But he can see her now, dimly. Her cream colored lace dress contrasts her glowing brown skin, her hair in tight almost blonde curls. 

She crouches down next to him carefully and he notices the crisp blue of her eyes. He blinks back thoughts of Octavia and swallows. Who knows where she ended up, who knows where any of them ended up.

Dead, probably.

"Where am I?" Bellamy asks, voice hoarse.

Her small hand reaches for his forehead and he catches it, gripping a little too tightly. She rips away.

"Franklin Park," she tells him. Then, "Are you lit out of your mind?"

Bellamy rolls his eyes and sits up. His wrist is definitely fractured. He bends his legs, curls his toes and checks for any other damage. The girl is still watching him, a little amused.

He sighs, "Something funny?"

"Just wondering what you're on," she shrugs, smiles. "Wondering where I can get some."

Bellamy bites back whatever fight he has left and laughs, defeated. 

He asks her, "How did you find me?"

"I live down the street. Heard a crash."

She extends a hand and Bellamy takes it, letting her pull him up from the wet ground. He takes a moment to inhale. The air is damp, fresh. Bellamy could cry, but he swallows it for the stranger in front of him.

Instead, he asks, "Anybody ever tell you curiosity killed the cat?" 

"Maybe," she nods, and he finds himself following her down the sidewalk, "but _you_ didn't."

Bellamy smiles at that and meets her pace. He probably looks a little ridiculous in all his guard's gear in the warm weather. Her dress barely covers her thighs.

"I'm Bellamy," he says. 

"Costia," she tells him. And then, "Nice uniform."

Bellamy narrows his eyes at her pointedly before shrugging the jacket off and dropping it on the grass. 

"What year is it?" He asks, feeling a little stupid. 

Costia snorts a laugh and shakes her head at him, "God. You really are fucked, aren't you?"

In the light of the street lamp, Bellamy can see a long scar ripping across her throat. Her fingers come up to cover it under his gaze, Bellamy drops his eyes to the ground. 

 "I've had it since I was born," she says, quiet. 

"I didn't mean to-" Bellamy starts, and she shoves his shoulder gently. She gives him a small smile and starts walking again.

"It's 1971," she tells him then, "if that helps at all."

X

"Jesus, Cos. I told you not to bring anymore strays home."

Bellamy stands in the doorway in his tattered grey shirt, blood still dried on his face and a wrist swelling to the size of a softball. Costia is standing by his side with her hand on his arm, and another young woman is on the floral couch in front of them. 

Her hair is long and brown, pulled back into a loose bun. She doesn't seem to find him nearly as amusing as Costia.

"We have to let him stay, Lexa. I owe him my life," Costia says, and the other girl raises an eyebrow at her. So she offers, "He could've shot me, and he didn't."

Bellamy throws her an amused glance and says, "You're really gonna lead with that?"

She grins back at him, but Lexa is still glaring. 

"He looks like he just got done with his last victim," she says, dryly.

Another woman enters the room and says, "He looks like he _was_ the last victim."

She inspects him carefully, eyes green and curious like a cat. Her hair is brown too, but it's streaked with bright blonde. She has a black tattoo of an arrow sitting on her left collarbone. 

There are three sets of eyes on him now, and Bellamy rubs a hand on the back of his neck.

"Where's he from?" Lexa asks, moving her gaze from Costia to Bellamy. "Where are you from?"

"I- well, I'm-" he stumbles, "Space, I guess."

"Oh yeah," Costia cuts in, "Dude is totally blitzed." 

Lexa rolls her eyes and in her cropped navy blue shirt, Bellamy can see where a bruise has spread from her chest and down over her ribs. It doesn't seem to cause her any pain. She's beautiful, intimidating. They all are, really.

"Raven's going to love him," the third woman comments, still eyeing him. 

Bellamy clears his throat, "Who's Raven?"

"Our other roommate," Lexa says, a sigh.

Costia smiles and gives him a gentle pat on the leg. 

"Relax. It's just me, Lexa, Anya, and Raven."

Suddenly the door swings open and Bellamy is greeted with who he assumes is Raven. She's got two bags of groceries in her hands while balancing her weight on a pair of crutches. A few oranges roll out of the tipping bag and spill onto the floor. Bellamy jumps from the couch to help her, catching the bag before anything else falls. 

Raven looks up at him then, huge brown eyes and a beaming smile. Bellamy swells with overwhelming relief at the sight of her. There's a familiarity about her face that he can't place in his memory.

Something flickers in Raven's eyes too.

"Woah," she says, quietly, "Deja vu."

Anya slinks up and grabs the other bag from Raven's arm. Smirks.

"This is Costia's new find. Thinks he's a fuckin' astronaut or something."

Raven blinks back into focus and forces a small laugh. Lexa is still sitting on the couch with her arms crossed, and Costia has moved next to her, a gentle hand on her knee.

"Bellamy," he says, and extends his free hand to her. She takes it hesitantly.

"I'm Raven." 

Bellamy squeezes her hand gently and is hit with a flash of memory, a case of bullets being shoved into his chest. The same brown eyes are staring back at him. His breath catches.

"Anyway," Lexa interrupts from her spot on the couch, "Costia wants him to stay here. Indefinitely." 

Raven pushes past him and maneuvers her way into the living room. Bellamy can't stop his eyes from flickering up and down her body, the way her bell-bottoms hug tightly to her small waist, the tan of her skin against the white of her shirt. He watches her ponytail swing back and forth until she stops at the wicker chair by the window. She rests the crutches against the wall and carefully lowers herself into the chair.

"Cool," she nods, and Anya returns from the kitchen with cold beers for each of them. Bellamy won't admit that at 24 years old, he's never had a drop of alcohol.

"Good," Costia smiles at Raven, "He can stay in your room."

Raven just shrugs and says, "Fine."

Bellamy wonders what universe he's stumbled into and takes a long gulp from his beer.

"I don't think Finn would like that," Lexa comments under her breath.

"Well, Finn's not here to share his opinion on the matter," Anya trills, taking a small sip of her beer.

Bellamy moves his gaze to Raven but she's staring at her hands, quiet. She doesn't say anything in response and Bellamy feels a sudden urge to wrap his arm around her shoulders, offer some sort of comfort. Not his place, really.

Costia clears her throat pointedly and Anya says, "Sorry Raven."

It's silent for a few minutes before Lexa finally speaks.

"It's settled," she says, "The alien will stay with Raven. Costia will clean him up. I'm not scrubbing blood out of the pillowcases."

Bellamy nods at Lexa's commands and follows Costia to the bathroom, beer still in hand. She sits him down on the toilet and leans his head back in the sink. She uses a wet cloth to wipe the dried blood away. It hurts, but not enough to say anything. He can tell she's trying to be gentle.

"Why are you helping me?" He asks, soft.

"I know what it's like to be lost," she shrugs, dabbing at the gash. "And I know what it's like to have no one."

Bellamy thinks of his mother, floated less than a year ago, and his sister, who was either thrown into space somewhere, or crashed to earth in that fiery mess of a drop ship.

"Here," Costia hands him a small metal flask, "You'll need this."

He takes a big swig and coughs as it burns through his chest. Costia smiles next to him as she carefully threads a needle with some floss. 

He eyes her warily, "Have you done this before?"

Costia doesn't respond, just holds the needle over the flame of a zippo lighter. Her eyes are glowing. 

"Take another drink, shooter." She says, "This is gonna hurt like hell."

X

After thirty minutes of blinding pain, Bellamy finds his way to Raven's bedroom where a cot is waiting for him, blanket and pillow already laid out. 

He's unable to move his wrist now, the fracture has seemed to spread up his forearm. 

"I can wrap it for you," Raven says softly, in the doorway. "It won't heal if it can't realign."

Bellamy swallows. Nods. "Okay."

She approaches him and takes his wrist in her hand, delicately feeling out the bones and stopping when she finds the fracture.  

"Take off your shirt," she says.

He shakes his head at her, smiles. "As of now, this is my only shirt."

Raven blinks for a moment before saying, "Good point," and pulls her tank top over her head. 

She's not wearing a bra, and Bellamy has a feeling he's not supposed to stare at her chest, although it's hard not to. He finds a spot on the wall above her head and stares at that while she tears at the shirt and goes to work on his wrist.

"So," he asks, to break the silence. "Is Finn your boyfriend?"

Raven gives him barely a nod. She's very focused.

He can't stop himself from asking, "Where is he?"

"Vietnam," she says, so quiet he almost misses it.

Bellamy remembers reading about it in school, the American War. The war in Vietnam. Dated 1955 until 1975. 

Raven yanks hard on the cloth and he bites back a groan at the pain, catching her gaze for a moment. His eyes flicker down, and back up again.

"Sorry," she whispers, tying a final knot over the top of his hand.

Bellamy gives her a small smile and pushes his jeans off, climbing under the blanket on his cot, stares up at the ceiling. Raven slips off her own pants before climbing into her bed. 

He steals a glance at her, curled under her blankets. She looks young, can't be more than twenty. Anya seems closer to his age, Lexa and Costia somewhere in between. He feels a little protective over her, somehow worried about a boyfriend he doesn't even know for Raven's sake. She shifts onto her side and all he can see is her bare back, dark hair falling like a curtain down her spine. He falls asleep soon after that. 

X

Bellamy wakes up a few hours later to the sound of voices, hushed and controlled. Raven is fast asleep in her bed. There's a picture of her and who he guesses is Finn on her nightstand. 

Curiosity pushes him up from the cot and he creeps into the hallway, taking quiet steps until he finds the source of the noise. He stands outside the doorway to Lexa's room and the lights are off, a few candles burning by the window. Lexa's laying down with her eyes closed, in only her nude underwear. Bellamy feels as though he shouldn't see her like this, that she would be fuming if she knew. 

Costia is in black lingerie, on her hands and knees over Lexa's body, trailing gentle kisses down her stomach. She stops at the waistband of her underwear and throws a glance over her shoulder, meeting Bellamy's gaze. She gives him a soft smirk before pulling the garment down and burying her face between Lexa's legs. Lexa gasps, hand gripping Costia's curls. 

Bellamy turns away quickly, jumping when he finds Anya standing behind him.

"Are you spying?" She whispers, voice low. She wags a finger at him. "Naughty naughty, shooter."

"I thought I heard something," he forces an uncomfortable shrug. Casual. 

Anya gives him an unconvincing nod.

"Uh huh," she starts, "Are you the guard dog now?"

Bellamy smirks at her then, lowers his voice to say, "Something tells me you guys don't need a guard dog."  


X

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roller disco, Braven slow dance. Love all these kids.
> 
> I don't know what happened to the formatting but I'm too tired to fix it.

Bellamy wakes up to an elbow being jabbed into his side over and over until he finally opens his eyes.

"Fuck," he blinks at Raven sitting on the edge of his cot. "What?"

"You snore so fucking loud," she says blankly. 

Bellamy inhales, swallowing his frustration. She has a bra on now, thankfully. He's still a little annoyed that he's awake and it doesn't even look like the sun is out yet. 

He closes his eyes, "Anything else, or can I go back to sleep?"

"Are you going to tell us how you got here?" She nudges his ribs, clearly punishing him for waking her up.

"Fell from the sky," he says, dry.

With his eyes closed, he can still feel Raven's gaze on him. He would find it amusing if he wasn't so exhausted.

Jokingly, she asks, "Did it hurt?"

"I don't know, Raven," he gives a small shrug, "Go smack your head on a park bench and let me know how it feels."

"Cute," she comments. 

When he finally opens his eyes she's gone.

X

When Bellamy gets out of bed a few hours later, he navigates his way to the kitchen. Anya is there with a joint between her fingers wearing a white crotched bikini top, hair pulled up in a bun. She appears to be reading the comics section.

"Good morning, shooter." She tilts her head, a puff of smoke leaves her mouth.

Bellamy narrows his eyes and plucks the joint from her mouth, taking a long drag. 

"I really hope that nickname doesn't stick," he says, placing it between her lips again.

He feels a little warm and hazy, and it's nice. He glances out the window and finds Lexa tending to a garden, on her knees, up to her elbows covered in soil. Costia is a few feet away, watering some ferns in the sun. She has a few dirt handprints trailing up her legs.  

"Two years," Anya says, and he returns his gaze to her. "They've been together for two years."

"Oh," Bellamy nods, feeling a little envious at how happy they seem. "That's cool."

Anya skirts past him to the fridge and pulls out a couple of beers, setting them on the counter. Bellamy would like to ask her if she has a job, but he’s not looking to start a fight already.

Instead he says, "I need a shower." 

"Shower head is broken," she takes a gulp of her beer and stares at him. "Need me to draw you a bath, princess?"

"I'll manage," he mumbles, and heads to Raven's room to look for a towel.

He rummages through a few of the drawers and moves to the closet, pulling down a white towel and nearly losing his footing over a wooden contraption on the floor. He picks it up, examines it. Four wooden planks attached with metal hinges, about two feet long. 

"Anya?” Bellamy calls, "Come here."

Anya traipses into the room, a little curious. She stops when she sees the item in his hands. 

"What the hell is this?" He asks.

Anya gives him an amused smile and takes it from his hands.

"Quit snooping," she says, eyeing him. "It's a brace."

She clasps the pieces together and moves it up and down to demonstrate the bend.

"A brace," Bellamy repeats, "Like for walking?"

Anya rolls her eyes and tosses it back into the closet. Clearly it doesn’t get much use. He follows as she walks out of the room. She turns the water on in the tub and sits down on the edge of the ceramic. She looks him up and down as if she's waiting for him to undress.

"Can you..." He gestures to the door, "Get out?"

She scoffs and leaves the bathroom without a word. He strips his clothes off and climbs in slowly. Bellamy hasn't taken a bath since he was a child, and even then they were rushed and often cold. He settles into the hot water and exhales. 

He closes his eyes and thinks about the Ark, he thinks about Octavia, wonders if she's in another universe, thinking about him. He opens his eyes to a series of giggles, Costia and Lexa stumbling down the hall and into Lexa’s room. He can hear faint moans in the background and dunks his head under the water. 

x

 

“No way,” he shakes his head, “I’m not wearing that.”

Anya gives him an amused smile and lays the clothes out on his cot. A small white tank top is accompanied by a pair of blue and white striped shorts, white knee high socks lay next to them. 

“It’s the style,” Anya shrugs, “You’ll look out of place in anything else.”

Bellamy had barely agreed to the roller disco, let alone a costume to wear at it. Costia had begged him, yanking on his arm the way Octavia used to do. It was easy to cave to her. Lexa had rolled her eyes at both of them, which was becoming a common occurrence. 

Costia is in a crisp white dress that makes her skin glow. Her eyes are bright and lined with gold. She’s leaning in the doorway waiting for him to change, a joint resting between her fingers. Bellamy pulls his shirt over his head, and can’t help but notice the way Costia’s eyes flicker over him carefully. He meets her gaze and she drops her eyes to the floor, taking a drag. 

He clears his throat, trying to ask as casually as possible, “Is Raven coming?”

Costia gives him a small smirk, “She has to work.”

“And don’t even think about it!” Lexa yells from the next room. 

Bellamy feels his cheeks flush and yanks his “outfit” on, rolling his eyes at the socks. 

x

 

His first time on the rink is…embarrassing. 

Within the first lap he loses his footing and finds himself on his back, staring up at the glimmering disco ball. Lexa sighs, and yanks him up off the floor. Costia is laughing nearby, sipping her drink. 

“What’s wrong, shooter?” Anya grins, moving fluidly in her skates. “Can’t keep up?”

He watches as she spins and moves her hips to the rhythm, her hair is blowing behind her and she looks so free and happy it brings a smile to Bellamy’s lips. For a moment he wishes he was coordinated enough to join her, grab her by the hands and glide backwards like others were doing. 

“Here,” Lexa says, quietly.She reaches for his other hand, “I’ll help you.”

She instructs him patiently, watching as he puts one foot in front of the next, gliding carefully. He meets Lexa’s eyes and grins, she rolls her eyes in return. He almost slips again, but she keeps him upright. 

“It’s not that hard,” she tells him, voice gentle. “Once you get a rhythm.”

Bellamy picks it up pretty quick after that, rolling one foot in front of the other and catching Anya by the hand to give her a twirl. She laughs, catching her footing and giving him an impressed nod. He makes his way off the rink and over to the bar for a drink. 

Costia has her elbow up on the bar, drinking a gin and tonic. 

“You look good out there,” she smiles, eyes flickering over him again.

“Well,” he shrugs, “I owe it to Lexa.”

“She taught me too.”

Bellamy reaches for his whiskey and takes a sip, cringing at the burn. Costia watches him with an amused gaze and her eyes are still a little bloodshot from the joint. She’s beautiful. They all are, really. But he starts to reconsider his living situation. 

“So,” Bellamy nods to the rink, “Show me your moves.”

Costia smirks at the challenge and nods, “Fine.”

He watches as she makes her way to the floor, starting backwards to tease him. He notes the way her dress rides up slightly over her thighs and Lexa follows his gaze, giving him a sharp glare. His eyes drop to the ground.

“Come here, big shot.” Costia beckons, “Show me what you’ve got.”

Bellamy stumbles his way onto the rink and takes her hands, letting himself be pulled gently. Costia sways and grins and it all brings a smile to his face as he tries to match her movements. On his skates, she drags him down the hall and lets him settle against the wall. 

“Where did you come from?” She asks, gaze flickering over him.

“The sky,” Bellamy shrugs, and Costia laughs. She stumbles forward on her skates and he catches her, mouth meeting his in a gentle kiss. Bellamy stops himself from returning it, just pulls back immediately.

“Fuck,” Costia giggles, covering her own mouth. “Sorry.”

Bellamy is really rethinking his living situation.

x

 

He sits on the edge of Raven’s bed with the brace in his hand when she gets home from work. Grease streaks her face and hands, and Bellamy feels a warmth flush his cheeks at the sight of her. 

“Why do you have that?” She asks, eyes falling to the brace.

Raven strips off her work suit and stands in front of him in her white tank top and underwear. Nothing he hasn’t seen already. 

“Why don’t you use it?” He offers it to her, gently. “Use it.”

Raven takes it from him and he can tell she’s had this conversation before. 

“Why?”

“Do everything you want to do,” he shrugs, “Dance with your boyfriend, roller skate with us, have a choice.”

Raven smiles but still looks unsure and he realizes that she’s probably never actually used the brace before, or felt successful with it. Bellamy offers her a hand and she takes it skeptically, brow furrowed.

“Dance with me,” he says, gently. “Put the brace on and we’ll dance.”

Bellamy disappears to the backyard, sure that she won’t even show up. Anya has a Beatles album playing from the kitchen and he finds it a little relaxing to spend this time by himself. Soit takes him by surprise when the screen door creaks open and Raven is standing on the top step in her wooden brace, and only her tank top and underwear. Her hair falls loosely over her shoulders and brown eyes are narrowed at him.

Bellamy gets up immediately, and grins at the sight of her. “There she is.”

Raven offers him a hand and hesitantly takes a few steps down the porch stairs. Bellamy meets her at the bottom, pulling her into his embrace. Raven smiles, a little unsteady as her leg adjusts to the brace.

_Who knows how long I’ve loved you, you know I love you still_

Bellamy pulls her closer, hand on the small of her back and Raven takes his other hand, stepping gingerly. For someone so brilliant, she looks terrified of making a mistake. He mumbles the steps and Raven watches her feet, eager to keep up. 

_Will I wait a lonely lifetime, if you want me to I will_

“Nice outfit,” Raven smirks, once they find a rhythm, “Anya?”

Bellamy nods, reveling in the feeling of his fingers trailing up and down her back. He knows he could be bolder, and let his hands skim the waistband of her underwear. But there’s something about Raven that makes him move slowly, crave more. 

There’s something that tells him he’s been here before, skimming the skin of her back. His gaze flickers over her mouth. Her eyes stay focused on his chest. 

_For if I ever saw you, I didn’t catch your name_

“See?” He asks, using a finger to tilt her chin up. “It’s not that hard. Once you get a rhythm.”

Raven nods and gives him a small smile that makes his heart pick up pace for a few seconds. He pulls her a little closer and Raven rests her head against his chest, sighing in the silence between them. He moves his hand up to her hair, keeping consistent in his steps.

_But it never really mattered, I will always feel the same_

They sway like that for while until Raven finally pulls back, eyes on his mouth. Bellamy smiles, pushing a few strands of hair behind her ear and leaning forward. He can feel her leaning up to meet him when the screen door slams open and Lexa is fuming on the top step. Bellamy freezes in place. 

She takes the three steps down before breaking them apart and striking Bellamy in the groin with her knee. He falls to the ground in blinding pain. 

“Touch her again,” Lexa says, calmly. “And I’ll castrate you.”

 

He knows immediately, that she’s not talking about Raven.

 

 

 

 


End file.
